A Soul's Wavelength That Accelerates In Macro
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: Take a peek at the present situation of Death City. Peace has restored. Everything was perfectly fine. Well, for now that is. Take a look at the future. You'll never know what's waiting for you there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Our third Soul Eater story for this account. o3o.

**WARNING: **This story will not make sense. Well at least for us it wont.

Flames shall be accepted. We love truthful people.

* * *

**UPDATING DATES: **A few days after or a week after.

If we don't update within a week, something might have happened to us.

[Example: Internet Problems.]

(Doesn't make any sense, does it?)

* * *

_[][]_

_"If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you off of the ground."_

_- Save You By Simple Plan  
_

_[][]_

* * *

_A Sound Soul Rests In A Sound Mind And In A Sound Body._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

** The Present.****  
****

* * *

**

**Introduction: **

* * *

After the endless fight with Arachnophobia, the witches & the insanity brought by the Kishin,

_Death City has restored it's peace._

For now.

* * *

The sun chuckled it's deep laugh as it rose from the east.

Death City has just returned to it's cheerful, active condition.

Meisters and Weapons walked in union with each other, and all of them still has the same old goal as always.

_Collect 99 pre-kishin souls and a soul of a witch, in order to qualify to be Shinigami-sama's weapon, the Death Scythe._

And everything was back to normal.

_Ring!_

The sound of an alarm clock disturbed the blonde techinician's rest.

Her emerald orbs flew open, as she let out a sigh.

A thousand thoughts swirled in her head, as she tried to think of a reason to not get out of bed.

_"Things are getting lonely, aren't they?" _She asked herself, and sighed. _"Who thought living alone would make you feel empty?"_

For sure, the green-eyed technician sighed again for the third time, as she went and looked outside her window.

Many things has changed.

She finally gave up, and got out of bed.

She didn't feel like cooking breakfast, since she wasn't really hungry.

She would have, if her partner was still living with her.

Yes, Soul Eater Evans had already become a Death Scythe, causing her annoying father to be ranked in second place.

She succeeded in her main goal anyway. To create a Death Scythe that could even beat her father.

She didn't meant to brag. But Soul's Death Scythe form was undoubtedly better than what her mother made. And because of that, her dad hated Soul Eater more, and pretty much cried and asked Maka if he did something wrong with raising her.

Her dad had complex issues with Soul being her partner in the first place, and he even though that Maka and Soul actually had a relationship behind his back, causing him to burst.

The Meister couldn't help but to sweat drop while remembering.

She went to look at herself on the mirror, and let out a sigh again.

_Things do change._

The mirror reflected a blonde meister with glowing emerald orbs. Her hair was a few inches above her waist, and surely, she wasn't the old Maka before.

_"Turning eighteen does have benefits." _She grumbled.

Well, that's what Soul told her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her brown coat- and left.

She didn't tie her hair into pigtails anymore- she was not in the mood to do it.

And besides, her hair was too long to be tied in pigtails- well, that's what she thinks.

"I guess I'm going for a stroll." Maka said to herself.

She shrugged and left.

* * *

Well, if there was one thing that didn't change; It was death city itself.

The residents were already active, even if it was only 6:00 AM.

Kids were running around, while their parents were scolding them. Meisters together with their weapons were heading to Shibusen.

She saw familiar faces on her stroll; Ox & Kim, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Jacky & Harvard. As usual, Ox and Kim were still fighting- even if they were already together. The technician smiled and waved. They grinned back.

"Good Morning, Maka-chan." A gentle and familiar voice said. The green-eyed girl turned and smiled.

"Good Morning, Tsubaki-chan, Black Star." The techinican smiled and waved. Black Star grinned and Tsubaki's smile widened.

_Things really change._

Black Star was almost a little bit taller than Tsubaki now, making him look more dominant. He looks good with the Demon Weapon beside him - Literally.

* * *

The _Three Star Meister_ continued to walk, and she didn't know that she was actually heading to Shibusen.

Well, she was _already _in Shibusen. She walked past the hallways where she walked a few years ago- and she passed her old classroom.

_Class Cresent Moon._

And for sure, she didn't hesitate and entered.

* * *

The classroom was empty- Clearly, it was Saturday.

She looked around and saw them.

The seats that she shared with soul.

She smiled and sighed, letting important flashbacks come into her head.

* * *

She headed off to the _Death Room, _where they always went when Shinigami-sama had a mission for them.

But before opening the door, she looked at the bulletin board where Soul and her frequently find missions to complete.

Yeah, it was full of missions. But that wasn't her goal right now.

She sighed again and knocked inside.

* * *

"Ah, Maka, it's nice to see you." A boy in a mask said, waving his non-realistic hand.

"Hello, Kidd- kun." Maka rolled her eyes. "Filling in for Shinigami-sama again?"

"Please don't say that." Kid moaned, removing his mask and revealing golden orbs and three stripes - His trademark.

Kidd has grown taller, much more taller than Liz. Shinigami-sama hasn't retired yet, but usually Kidd fills in for him, since Shinigami-sama's body was slowly weakening.

The emerald-eyed girl rubbed her temples and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Liz and Patti?"

"Liz is... how should I put this, blind dating again." Kidd sighed. "And Patti's on a date with_ that guy_."

The girl smiled. Yeah, quite the weird couple. Patty and the guy who adored Excalibur. Maka never knew his name. And as for Liz, she isn't going to give up searching for a boyfriend.

"Oh, by the way Maka..." Kidd paused, "Someone's waiting for you upstairs."

The green-eyed technician's lips formed a smile.

* * *

She tip-toed on her way to the crimson-eyed weapon. But the weapon's reflexes were more faster than she could've imagined.

"You know that I can feel your presence from the moment you entered Shibusen, right?" The gray-haired Death Scythe sighed.

"Killjoy." The meister replied. "I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Define fun." The scythe grumbled. She chuckled.

"Geez. I get the feeling that you're maturing too much."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, yeah." The blonde grumbled. "I miss the old Soul."

"Ugh. Girls." Soul grumbled again. "First they tell you they hate you, then after you change into what they want you to be, they say that they miss your old self."

"Girls Intuition."

"Whatever." His crimson eyes rolled in response. "Good thing that you're chest is finally not as flat as a post--.."

"MAKA-CHOP!" And yes, another hard bounded-book had appeared on the technician's hand that seemed to come out from nowhere, causing the crimson-eyed boy's head to deform.

"OUCH!" He grumbled while patting his head soothingly. "That's something that _I don't miss._"

"Hah." She grinned. "So you do miss me."

"I never said that."

"Just say yes already." The girl sighed.

"Fine." The boy finally gave up, nodding his head in response. "I do miss Maka, my old partner."

And that hit Maka so hard, but she only smiled in response.

_Old Partner._

Of course.

What was she thinking? Soul was a Death Scythe now. He wasn't her partner anymore. They weren't a team anymore.

_"Face it. My world is empty."_

Soul looked at Maka's look and sighed.

"Let me rephrase. I miss Maka, my one and only partner."

Maka's head tilted up in surprise.

"H--How did you know?"

"Our souls are still in sync." Soul grinned his toothy grin. The grin that the girl missed so much.

"Eh?"

"Want to try it?" His grin was still visible on his face- It was even wider.

"Oh." The girl responded. Somehow, all that came out of her mouth was words with one syllable.

The girl was about to respond yes.

"Crap." The boy grumbled. "Shinigami-sama needs me."

"How did you know that?"

"It's a weird thing actually. It's like we have a certain bond or connection." Soul paused, "Like ours. But ours was more complicated."

Maka rolled her eyes and smiled, giving Soul a little push. "Go, Death Scythe."

"Sure thing, Scythe Master." The boy paused before jumping off Shibusen, "I think I'll be home for dinner tonight."

* * *

_For sure, the meister was lying to herself. _

She didn't want soul to go.

But he did say that he'd be home for dinner.

The girl shook her head.

Lately, she's been feeling something weird going on inside her lately.

She didn't have the time to think about it though.

She grumbled and sighed.

_"I just need to relax." _

The scythe master closed her eyes and let her soul appear- This was her way of relaxation.

But it was interrupted again.

"A--Amazing!" An unfamiliar voice said. The technician sighed and was about to turn around.

But she felt it.

That feeling that she hadn't felt in years.

The presence of Arachne and Medusa... No.. The Presence of the Gorgon sisters... The presence of them both..

_It couldn't be._

Turning around, she saw a Black haired boy- that clearly resembled Arachne- And gasped.

_He's one of the gorgon.......s?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:**

LOOK!

Okay, now I know, _ITS IMPOSSIBLE!_

_HECK, WHY THE HELL IS THE THIRD GORGON SISTER A BOY? (okay that didn't make sense)_

Like I said, this won't make any sense.

But feel free to review and continue reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Woah. I didn't think people would actually review. o_0

Oh well. **Time to put more sense into it.**

**WARNING: **This story will not make sense. Well at least for us it wont.

Flames shall be accepted. We love truthful people.

Oh yeah; Soul's hair _is _white.

Sorry for the mistake.

NOBODY HIT US PLOX.

* * *

**UPDATING DATES: **A few days after or a week after.

If we don't update within a week, something might have happened to us.

[Example: Internet Problems.]

* * *

_[][]_

_"The past is an instrument that we use to move onwards to the present; the present is the key to the future."_

_- Random, Invented Quote of the Day.  
_

_[][]_

* * *

_A Sound Soul Rests In A Sound Mind And In A Sound Body._

(Ugh. This again?)

_[__Just pretend that it's Soul Eater narrating this time.]_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two  
**

** Utterly Impossible.****  
****

* * *

**

* * *

It wasn't possible.

It was either she was having a nightmare; or this was all an illusion.

"Uhm.. sorry for disturbing you." The boy said, scratching his head. "It's just that... I've never seen a soul like yours."

"Oh." The meister forced a smile. "Thank you then."

It wasn't possible.

Of course, there were three gorgon sisters. Medusa was the first one. Arachne was the second.

The sound of the witches' names sent shivers down the meister's spine.

"I've never seen you before here." She said, "Are you visiting, or something?"

"Nah." The boy answered. "I'm actually transferring here."

Her eyes widened.

The wavelength of a.. gorgon. He has it. It kinda feels like Chrona's wavelength...

And that's when reality shot through her.

"I'm Chiro, by the way." He offered a hand. She hesitated and took his hand anyway. "Maka."

"Oh! I've heard of you before! You were the one who killed the kishin, weren't you?"

This made her confused, even more.

"Uhm.. yeah." She shrugged. "What about it?"

"CHIRO!" A feminine voice called out.

"Aw man." The boy grumbled. "It's my mom."

The meister's face had an unreadable expression.

For a moment there, she wanted to thank herself that she actually listens to Greek and Latin class.

_Chiro._ Means hand.

When connected to _ptera, _which means wings..

_Chiroptera. _(Lul, Blood+ moment?)

She felt numb all over.

_Bat._

The third gorgon sister...

"Oh. I see you've made friends?" A woman; with almost had the same features as Arachne; came upstairs ; but the only difference was: Her eyes were red.

Maka felt nauseous.

The same feeling.. No, the exact same feeling as she felt when she faced Medusa and Arachne.

The woman shared the same look.

This woman knew who she was.

"Maka Albarn?" The woman asked. The meister's body boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, and sighed.

"This is my mom, _Tera Fledermaus_."

Yes. The meister was extremely positive.

That woman was the third gorgon sister.

"Nice to meet you." Maka said, her expression unreadable. She reached for the woman's hand. The woman didn't hesitate.

"Maka!" A familiar voice shouted. A white-haired boy that seemed to appear out of nowhere, was beside her in an instant.

"Soul?" The girl asked in surprise. The red-eyed boy tensed. Whatever he was thinking at that time, must have matched what his meister was thinking.

He knew.

"Well, we really have to get going now." The red-eyed woman said cautiously. The boy seemed to know nothing.

"Why so soon?" Chiro complained.

"Come on, Chiro." The woman grumbled. "It was nice.. meeting you. Maka Albarn. ." The woman bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure." The weapon answered for Maka.

Chiro gave a disappointed look, and waved goodbye to them. "Bye, Maka-chan!"

The girl smiled. For some reason, she didn't force it this time.

Soul tensed.

"Shinigami-sama wants to see you." He said, avoiding her curious gaze. "Actually, he wants to see all of us."

The meister nodded, the scythe didn't add anything more.

(awkward silence much.)

* * *

"Ah! Welcome, Maka-chan!" An enthusiastic voice greeted the technician as she went inside the Death Room. She smiled and bowed.

Everyone she knew was there: Tsubaki and Black Star, Liz, Patti, Kidd, her annoying father, Stein, Ox, Kilik, Harvard, Kim, Jacqueline...

Well, some weren't present. Of course, now that Justin Law isn't on their side, and Chrona's apparently missing lately... (refer to the manga.)

Soul took out her seat for her; And Maka's brows furrowed in confusion.

Shaking that matter off, she sat down and bowed her head; maybe as a sign of thanks.

Soul gazed at her for a second, hoping that she would say more. He sighed and took his seat.

"Hmm. I'm only a few of you know why we're gathered here today." The masked shinigami started, looking at the people he's talking to.

Maka tensed, as Soul saw her.

"And I believe that Maka-chan has seen the reason a while ago." The Shinigami continued, which caused Maka to shiver.

_"So I was right."_ The meister thought silently.. looking down.

"What is it about?" Kilik asked.

"Well it seems that the third gorgon sister has entered Shibusen." Stein answered for the Shinigami. Unpleasant reactions were recieved.

"W--Wait, Everyone." The Shinigami sighed. "I made a deal with her."

"What kind of deal?!" Kim interjected. "Hadn't they done enough?"

"Wait a minute, Kim. Let Shinigami-sama explain first." Spirit said, sighing.

Maka's fists clenched. Soul was watching her all the time.

Well, why wouldn't he? He was worried, of course. Maka has encountered two of the gorgon sisters, and they were the primary reason why Maka had been depressed in the past. Those two.. those two caused her life to shatter. And all he could do know is sit while watching her suffer once more. He cursed under his breath, which apparently was heard by his seatmate, Tsubaki.

She gave him a "it's going to be okay, Soul-kun, because Maka-chan is strong" look. He nodded and sighed.

"Well, she actually surrendered herself to me." The shinigami said, "She told me that she would allow me to kill her- on one condition."

Maka tore her gaze from the floor and looked at the Shinigami.

"What was the condition, Honorable Father?" Kidd asked his father. All eyes were diverted to the Shinigami.

"If we took care of her son, Chiro."

"WHAT?!" Black Star interjected, but not with his usual enthusiastic tone.

"She wants to take her son away from the madness. She wants her son to live a normal life; And not as a son of a gorgon. The exact opposite of what Medusa did."

Maka's head was filled with mixed emotioms. Mixed thoughts.

Anger. Happiness. Confusion. Disbelief.

She was happy, because at least one of the gorgon sisters want their child to be happy.

That was one reason why she despised Medusa in the first place.

Anger, because Shinigami-sama hid this from them, and for some other reason she couldn't identify.

Confusion and Disbelief, because the gorgon sisters were usually mean and bad at heart. Was this all an illusion? Why did Shinigami-sama agree to this?

_She couldn't take it anymore._

"Why did you do this?!" The green-eyed meister interjected. "Why would she sacrifice? Were gorgons always this good? Didn't you remember what Arachne and Medusa did to us?!"

Everyone but Shingami-sama flinched at what she said. It could be seen, of course. That rage in her eyes. The hatred.

"M-Maka. Calm down." Her weapon said soothingly.

"How can I calm down?" She screeched. She bit her lip. Blood came out from where she bit. She tasted her blood. She even tasted her hatred. (this didn't make sense, sorry.)

"It's not like we agreed to this, Maka." Her father explained. "If we didn't agree to this, insanity would have taken over again."

"This is for everyone's sake." Stein continued. "This is the easiest way out. If we disagreed, everything that happened in the past.. well, it's possible that it would happen again. There are countless demon gods out there, waiting to be awakened."

"And with the help of the third gorgon sister, who knows what will happen?" Marie sighed.

"They're right... Maka." Kidd sighed. Liz and Patti exchanged worried glances. Tsubaki sent a reassuring smile at her, while Black Star looked.. non-enthusiastic. This was a rare look from him.

Maka bit her lip even more, ignoring the increase of blood in her mouth.

Pain was nothing to her now.

She didn't say a word and left with a bow.

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

For Maka, that is.

* * *

She couldn't understand it.

Everything isn't making any sense anymore.

She can't understand the fact that the third gorgon sister.. is actually kind at heart.

She couldn't believe it.

This was an illusion of course. She's seen what Medusa has done to Chrona. She's seen Chrona's past.

Being locked up, being an experimental subject..

And all those things were done to her by her own mother.

Chiro, on the other hand. (Funny thought. Both of them has "Ch" .) (Okay, that was random.)

He looked happy enough. Proof that her mother raised him normally.

Her mind was too confused to think.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the best way, Shinigami-sama?" The red-haired death scythe asked the reaper.

"We have no other option, Spirit-kun." The reaper answered the death scythe with his usual tone. "This is the best way out. And the easiest."

Soul's fists were also clenched. He was more worried for her meister than the third gorgon sister and her child.

_"Will she be okay?"_ Was all he could ask herself. The masked reaper saw the glint of worry in Soul's eyes.

"Why don't you take a break too, Soul-kun?" He told the former deathscythe. Soul's head looked up in surprise. "I'm fine with Spirit-kun." He assured him.

"It's okay, Shinigami-sama. I don't really need a vacation right now--.."

"It's for Maka, you idiot." Spirit answered him. "As much as I hate to say it.."

"You need to spend more time with your technician, Soul. She's the one who needs you the most right now." Stein answered for Spirit.

_"She's the one who needs you most right now."_ That sentence repeated for a thousand times in Spirit's head. He twitched. Soul grumbled.

"Now go on before this guy breaks." Stein made a "shoo" gesture at Soul. (So much for putting actions into words.)

"Thanks." The death scythe said, in his "cool" tone. He surely hid his excitement, but he ouldn't hide the wide grin on his face.

Guess he just really misses Maka.

When Soul got out of the door, Shinigami-sama's tone changed.

"The only thing we need to worry about is Chiro-san. We must do everything we can to keep his mother's secret. And find a way to kill her mother peacefully without leaving him clues."

Spirit finally let go of his "Maka Doll" and stopped sobbing. Stein put on a serious look.

"Before it's too late." The Shinigami added.

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:**

LUL. Crappy names. *kills self*

_][We'renotforcingyoutoreview.][*COUGH*_

Oooh. Btw, _Fledermaus_ means bat in German. XD

_[Psh. What is this? Random fact of the day?]_

Shut up.

_[Okay. *zips my lips before I can say anything stupid*]_


End file.
